1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple drawer utility cabinets and, more particularly, to multiple drawer utility cabinets having individually sealed drawers.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple drawer utility cabinets are commonly used to store necessary supplies in, for example, pharmacies, ambulances, hospital nursing units, physicians' offices, utility trucks, other service vehicles, manufacturing plants, industries, etc. In such applications, it is often necessary to determine whether contents of any of the drawers have been used and, accordingly, whether any drawer needs to be restocked.
Heretofore, multiple drawer utility cabinets have contained individually locked drawers to enable access to the drawer contents only by persons having keys and/or combinations required to unlock the drawers. In order to check whether contents of the drawers have been used, it has generally been required to unlock each drawer, count the contents therein, and replace drawer items which have been used. This process can be very time consuming, particularly when a large number of items are provided in the drawers or when a large number of drawers are used.